In My Life
by Fla Weasley Malfoy
Summary: [TRAD] Songfic com a música In my life dos Beatles. Leiam , please! Tradução da fic escrita por WeasleysWizardWheeze


Título original: In My Life  
Autor: WeasleysWizardWheeze  
Tradução: Flá Weasley Malfoy  
Personagens: são todas da JK Rowling, querida titia Jo

Hermione Granger virou as páginas do seu álbum de fotografias, parando de vez em quando para olhar mais de perto algumas fotos. Ela sorriu para uma foto sua aos 11 anos, tirada no quintal da casa onde vivera quando criança, antes de ir para Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Seus cabelos estavam no seu estado natural, os dentes eram grandes e ligeiramente para frente e usava orgulhosa as vestes de Hogwarts. A foto seguinte era dela com o pai, ele sorria afetuosamente para sua única filha. Havia fotografias dela no quarto amarelo que tinha na casa de sus pais- um quarto que permanecera do mesmo jeito até o dia em que a casa fora vendida, após a morte do pai dela, sete anos depois de sua mãe. Agora, aos 63 anos, Hermione vivia próximo à Hogsmeade, em uma casa que dividia com Ginny quando esta deixou Hogwarts, até o dia em que se casou com Harry, quando tinha 24 anos.

_There are places I remember__  
__(Há lugares de que me lembro)__  
__All my life though some have changed__  
__(Toda minha vida, apesar de alguns terem mudado)__  
__Some forever not for better__  
__(Alguns para sempre, não para melhor)__  
__Some have gone and some remain__  
__(Alguns se foram, e alguns permanecem)_

Do jardim de sua casa, Hermione podia ver parte de Hogwarts, onde passou muitos anos felizes e teve muitas aventuras com seus melhores amigos. Fora o lugar onde Harry e Ginny conheceram o amor. Estava a alguns minutos do vilarejo de Hogsmeade, da gruta onde Sirius se escondeu no quarto ano, onde haviam atacado Draco, onde haviam tido a primeira reunião da AD.

_All these places have their moments__  
__(Todos esses lugares tem seus momentos)__  
__With lovers and friends I still can recall__  
__(Com amigos e amores, eu ainda me lembro)__  
__Some are dead and some are living__  
__(Alguns estão mortos e alguns ainda vivem)__  
__In my life I've loved them all__  
__(Em minha vida, eu amei todos eles)_

A mão de Hermione tremia enquanto segurava a ponta da página, preparada para virá-la. Novamente. Respirou fundo e mordeu os lábios. Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo seu rosto.

"É hora de vê-lo novamente", pensava consigo mesma, "Já se passou muito tempo".

Virando a página, Hermione viu a fotografia que estava evitando há tanto tempo. Uma foto sua com Ron Weasley sorrindo e acenando. Ron, o amor de sua vida. A foto havia sido tirada no dia do casamento de Gui e Fleur, o dia em que Ron confessara seu amor por ela, suas orelhas se tornavam vermelhas, e tropeçava nas palavras. Hermione o achava adorável. Os rostos sorridentes do casal obscureciam enquanto os olhos de Hermione se enchiam de lágrimas. A outra foto era de Harry e Ron com suas vestes de baile, sorrindo alegremente. Ela se concentrou no rosto de sorridente de Ron.

_But of all these friends and lovers__  
__(Mas de todos esses amigos e amores)__  
__There is no one compared with you__  
__(Não tem nenhum que se compare a você)__  
__And these memories lose their meaning__  
__(E essas memórias perdem o sentido)__  
__When I think of love as something new__  
__(Quando eu penso no amor como algo novo)_

"Ron", sussurou, "Oh, Ron".

Virou as páginas, páginas repletas de fotos de Ron, Harry, Ginny e Hermione. Algumas haviam sido tiradas na Toca e o resto da família Weasley estava junto. Quase todas incluiam Ron. Sorrindo alegremente apesar da inevitável guerra. Hermione só possuía uma foto de Ron sério, tirada depois de Harry vencê-lo no xadrez pela primeira e única vez. Ron franzia as sobrancelhas sobre o tabuleiro, imaginando como Harry conseguira, e Harry estava de pé atrás da cadeira de Ron, erguendo os braços em triunfo. A foto fora tirada no Largo Grimmauld, onde Harry e Ginny ainda moravam, após limparem e redecorarem antes do casamento.

_Though I know I'll never lose affection__  
__(Apesar de saber que nunca vou perder o amor)__  
__For people and things that went before__  
__(Pelas pessoas e coisas que vieram antes)__  
__I know I'll often stop and think about them__  
__(Eu sei que sempre vou parar e pensar neles)__  
__In my life I love you more__  
__(Em minha vida, te amo mais)_

Hermione e Ron deveriam ter casado. Uma semana antes do casamento, Harry e Ron, ambos aurores qualificados, foram chamados devido à um ataque de Comensais da Morte. Harry havia derrotado Voldemort no ano anterior, e ninguém esperava o ocorrido. Ron foi atingido por um feitiço fatal, morrendo instantaneamente. Harry deu a notícia à Hermione em lágrimas, culpando-se por não ter conseguido salvar seu melhor amigo. Eles haviam capturado o Comensal da Morte, mas Hermione não se importava. Isso não traria Ron de volta, por que deveria se importar? Jamais haveria outra pessoa para ela.

_Though I know I'll never lose affection__  
__(Apesar de saber que nunca vou perder o amor)__  
__For people and things that went before__  
__(Pelas pessoas e coisas que vieram antes)__  
__I know I'll often stop and think about them__  
__(Eu sei que sempre vou parar e pensar neles)__  
__In my life I love you more__  
__(Em minha vida, te amo mais)_

Hermione largou o álbum debaixo da mesa e foi chorando para o quarto. Sentia muita falta de Ron e gostaria de vê-lo novamente. Sonhou com ele naquela noite. Ele estendia a mão e ela a segurou.

"Estou velha; não sou mais a garota que você conheceu"; Hermione lhe disse. Ron sorriu.

"Você está linda como sempre", lhe respondeu sorrindo. Olhando para si, Hermione notou que era mais uma vez, a garota de 21 anos de quando Ron morreu. Ela sorriu para ele e viu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

"Estava esperando por você."

_In my life I love you more...__  
__(Em minha vida, te amo mais)_

Ginny e Harry permaneceram no cemitério às lágrimas, olhando para os túmulos à sua frente. Ronald Billius Weasley e Hermione Jane Granger. Enterrados lado a lado. Juntos na morte como não puderam estar em vida.


End file.
